Rowan Hood outlaw princess
by GoonieGirl
Summary: King Arthur's daughter becomes a outlaw in search of her mother who was banished. She falls in love with a very famous knight!


Hey everyone! It's gooniegirl! I have nothing really to say except……

Please please please please review! No one has reviewed me yet! I promise to read your stories and review to you if you review to me! Come on please!

Disclaimer: I own my Rowan Hood, Megan, and Avaris. I do not own the name Rowan Hood. I got it from Nancy Springer.

The rocking chair thumped against the floor slowly at an even pace. I sat knitting a dress. The fire crackled once in a while.

" Grandmamma, what was it like when you were a girl? I put away my needles then I spoke. Darling, it was very different than you know it. "Oh, please tell me," She said excitedly. Well, to tell you the truth I am a princess .

"Wow a real princess!"

Yep, I smiled. Now my mother did something bad in the kingdom which you'll find out in a little bit. Here is where our story begins. One day my mother came to my chambers and handed me a box made of wood for that's when colored paper wasn't invented.

"Here honey, here is a present that will keep you company while I am gone," she said. Her sweet hands touched the box in a way that showed me it held something special. She looked at it with her so turquoise eyes, that I inherited. Her auburn hair flowed over her shoulders, not put in a braid as usual.

I knew then that something was really wrong, plus she was wearing her plainest dress that she wore only when we were at war. It was turquoise the color nobody liked after the war against King Herald. His flag was turquoise with a dragon. She had the saddest look I had ever seen in all my 300 years. She did not look like the beautiful Queen Quinevere that day, but sadly I never saw her after that. I had cried at her leaving! I was scared because as everyone in the kingdom knew, my mother never went on long trips anymore. She went on a trip once across the sea and got sick before she even left the harbor!

"Mama, you promised that you would never leave me again!" Oh, my sweet, all you got to do is remember me and with this you can look at me too. I want you to say I love you every time you open it okay?"

She handed out to me the locket that was her mother's before she died.

"You know it was your grandmother's passed down to me from my mother." I said, "Is it really mine?" Surprised that she would give it away to a tomboy like me.

She laughed, but I knew it was halfheartedly. "Open it darling," she said softly. I fumbled with it until it opened. There was father with his golden ringlet on top of his golden hair. His happy blue eyes danced with happiness. Making him laugh was something that only my mother could do. When I was little I could make anyone laugh, but then as I grew up all I made were mistakes that embarrassed my father. My mother encouraged me and said that it was okay to make mistakes. She would laugh with me at how funny everybody looked when I made a mistake.

He wanted a boy and got me. I knew he wanted a boy, although my mother said that it was not true and that he loved me in his own way. I looked at the other side not wanting to think about my father. There was my daring mother, the only person that really loved me.

"But, grandma, I don't understand," Megan said, "Didn't your servants love you?"

"Oh, yes sweetheart they did, but many were forced to love me and as you know if love is forced, then there is no love at all."

"Oh, I see," Megan replied. "Go on grandma, I want to know what happens."

I laughed. She wore a purple gown made of silk. I closed the locket not wanting to take out all the good memories all at once. "Here," my mother said, as she handed me the box that I had forgotten about. I opened it to find 4 lovely blankets, all a different color. "The blue is to match your eyes,' she said almost in tears. "The red is your fire dragon deep inside." I looked at her in shock that she knew I had strange stirrings deep inside me that I could not explain. "I sewed a pocket into this one. Go ahead and see what's in it." I reached in to see a necklace with a cold, blue stone in the middle. I gasped at it's beauty.

"It's a millepreve, a snake stone." The fays made it." Grandma, "what's a Fay?"

"Ah, my dear, it is a shame that I cannot tell you who is one, but, I can tell you what they are. They are people with mismatched eyes. They have magic that can be good and bad."

"Are their eyes mismatched like yours?

"Exactly like mine" I said.

"But, I thought that your eyes are like this because of the car accident 45 years ago?"

I cannot tell you if that's how it happened or not. You will figure it out on your own. So as I was saying, my mother told me it holds power that you may use ,but it takes away energy and if you don't have enough energy don't use it or there will be deadly consequences. She put it around my neck and said look inside yourself for answers not to other people. I saw a tear run down her cheek and I knew she needed to get more than just one out. "Mama, cry if you have to," I pleaded. Remember a tear for every happy thought. For that was her saying, every time I cried.

She got up to leave, and right before she shut the door her eyes filled with tears, she whispered the words of a woman not wanting to leave remember me. And with that, she was gone."

*************************************************************

I lived with my father King Arthur after that.

I asked him many times if there was word from her. But the

reply was always no.

One day I woke up with the fire in my chest burning like coal. I wore my locket and my millipreve every day and never took them off. I knew then that my heart was breaking and that I had to do something. I flung through my dresses and took only the blue satin, the purple, the red , and the green. I then reached in the back of my wardrobe. And there was my most treasured dress, my mother's wedding dress. It had pearls sewn into the top, then in the middle was a red ruby the size of a crystal. Then sewn into the rest of the dress were sapphires in a beautiful pattern. I grabbed a sack and put it in. I tugged my millipreve and told it to bring me my father's sword, Excalibur. It brought it through the door without a single scratch on the door! It handed it to me like a person would if they were helping me pack. I took it and set it on the bed. That reminded me then to pack the blankets. I took off the blue first and hugged it to my chest remembering the two words that I had pondered from the day she left, remember me. I didn't remember her that much after that. I knew she loved me. That was the most important thing. I had a picture of her in my mind, but sadly every day the image became harder and harder to see. That's when I took my millipreve again and with a touch, told it to renew my picture and always keep it crystal clear. And still today, it is the same crystal clear picture.

"Grandma, if you're so old then why do you look so young?"

"Megan, I chose this way. I chose to live forever and I am happy that I am still living but sad for the people I have lost to fate because of it. I will tell you why if you promise never to tell anyone."

Her soft hand held mine, "I will never tell," she replied.

"I was given magic. I choose this magic over living an ordinary life. Because I choose this magic, I will live forever." she said.

I took my jewelry box with me. I might be able to sell them. I grabbed my gold belt and tied it to my servant clothes I had put on. I also grabbed some cookies and meat.

"Now you know I wanted to find my mother?" I asked.

Megan nodded. I found out that my mother was banished to the nunnery for the rest of her days. I promised myself that it would never happen. I got out of the palace safe, but remembered that my father would know that I was going to the nunnery and it would be a disaster if he caught me. I'll just make sure that he doesn't get me, I said to myself. I had a hiding place in an old hollow Oak tree. That's where I kept my bow and arrows that I had made. I was a true shot at it. I reached in and took out the bow and put it on my shoulder. I reached in again and took out the quiver that I had stole from one of the palace guards. I walked half a mile that day. "At this rate I'll never get there," I cried.

"Wait a minute grandma, how did you know the way?"

"Why, the millepreve urged me this way," and then I replied.

"Wow, it can really do that!"

I smiled, "sure can!"

Well. Anyway, the next few days I traveled 2 miles. The last night I camped under a tree and opened up my tin of molasses cookies. The next day, I staggered along in the woods to find that I was only 40 feet away from the nunnery! I ran to the door and knocked loudly thinking Oh, now what will they think when they see me! I didn't have a mirror with me so I didn't know what I looked like. But I was told later that I looked like a beggar in a dress outlined in gold. An old dwarf with long gray hair that flowed down his shoulders opened the door slowly staring at me with it's fierce brown eyes.

"Sir, I am princess Morgan. My mother was sent here. Perhaps you know Queen Guinevere.

"Your Gwen's child," he said in awe.

"May I introduce myself miss? I'm Raion, the caretaker." He bowed and when he did it, his hair touched his round tummy. "You must hurry if you want to see her before her end."

GOOD BYE MOMMY

*************************************************************

"What!" I yelled as I pulled my sword from it's sheath in one easy stroke. I put it against his neck pretending I could kill him in a minute, but I knew that if I killed him everyone would find out where I was! I couldn't let that happen I knew,but I could pretend couldn't I? "Tell me where she is now," I said, gritting my teeth or death to you!"

I knew my eyes were burning like hot coals. That must have scared him because I saw fear and terror that I couldn't believe I had done to him. "She's in the room on the right," he said, in a squeak.

I ran then taking my sword from his throat and as I ran I thrust my sword into it's sleath. I burst in the door without knocking. There was a lady who lay upon the bed with a pale face and red fiery hair spread out on the pillow in clumps. She had a lady by her side who I recognized as my old nursemaid Aunt Marie, who was sent away with mother. Aunt Marie turned as I opened the door and I could see the tear stains on her face flowing over her freckles I once envied.

"Oh, Rowan," she murmured her arms outstretched.

I ran to her and cried on her shoulder. After an hour or so I asked, "Is she dead?"

Aunt Marie said, "No," but she will be in one week." "How can you be sure?" I demanded.

"My sweet," she said, " everybody knows the signs of the GrayDeath."

"No," I whispered, "it can't be true." She won't die, please tell me she won't die! I pleaded.

But she just said, "You know everyone dies who gets the GrayDeath."

I ran to her bedside and screamed Mama over and over again. I knew I could deny that she had everybody's nightmare. But, when that killing sickness took her I knew that I could not deny it. I knew the drill that the GrayDeath took very well. They would grow weak for five days. Then get coughing fits for a week.

Then a horrible thing happened my mother entered the stage that lasts a week. They fall into a deep sleep and don't ever wake up.

I stayed with her the whole week. Sometimes I just put my hand on her heart to assure myself she was still alive. One day, I didn't know which one because I lost count, I put my hand on her heart and then suddenly I couldn't feel it. I checked again, but it still wasn't beating! "No", I screamed. I knew the GrayDeath would take her sometime, but I still had the hope that she would fight it out and wake up and hug me like she used to. I knew then what I had known ever since she left. She would never cradle me again in her arms.

LANCELOT

I was sick in bed after that. I was so sick Aunt Marie didn't know what to do. One day she saw a knight heading to my father's court. She pleaded him to help nurse me back to health. Since he was a knight he did what every knight was supposed to do, take pity on all women. Which was a law I hated. I wanted no knight to take pity on me, including my father. But, he took pity on Aunt Marie. When he walked in, he later told me he saw the most beautiful face upon the bed. He said he knew at once that he must ask me for my hand in marriage. He told Aunt Marie to pour water on my face. She did as he said and I woke up coughing and spitting. After a week, I was much better. I asked who the knight was that nursed me back to health the day I could speak. Aunt Marie said his name was Lancelot.

She said he was still there and wanted to see me. I blushed when she said that. She saw me and said, "I don't believe it my little Rowan is in love."

"How do you know?" I said smiling.

"Your eyes dear, there shining."

I met Lancelot in his chambers. He was the same handsome man I had seen when I woke up.

Oh, Megan I wish you could have known him.

Where is he? Megan asked.

"Gone," I replied.

Oh, she said. But you did have a wonderful grandfather I can assure you that.

Well, anyway he asked me to marry him.

And you said yes? Megan asked.

Yes honey I said yes.

Did he know about your powers Grandmama?

Yes dear he knew the first time he saw me with my mixed matched eyes. You had them way back then? Megan asked. Yes my dear. We were married a week later. There was only Atin as the pastor and Aunt Marie as the maid of honor. I dressed in my mother's wedding dress that Aunt Marie had found in one of her closets. She also gave me my mother's coat that she came there in. Aunt Marie's gift to me was a big jewelry box with all these necklaces and bracelets. They were my mother's. One of my favorites had a circle and inside the circle was the rose that was the symbol of my mother. The next day, as we were packing to move to the wilderness to build a house I reached into the pocket of my coat because it was so chilly my hands couldn't take it. I felt something I slowly pulled it out and gasped. Lance heard me gasp and ran over to see what was wrong. He saw what I was looking at and said, "Rowan Faith, you got yourself a magic potion."

I laughed too. But, I don't even know what it's used for.

You'll learn. For there was a real crystal bottle with some kind of potion inside.

I turned to the back and saw a label. I read HEALING POTION in big bold letters --Only works once on every person. I reached in my other pocket to find an old yellow letter crumpled by use. I looked at the top and was surprised to find that the letter was addressed to me. It read.

Dear sweet Rowan,

Oh, how I miss you! I'm sorry I had to leave you! I know your father will probably never give this to you, but I am writing anyway. This letter is very urgent because I am sick with the GrayDeath. I am getting so weak that I can hardly lift up this quill. But I force myself to write on for you must know everything that your father won't tell you. You see I was accused to

be plotting against your father King Arthur. My servant came to my chambers and told me I was accused. I swore I never did it and never would do such a thing , but she didn't believe me. I was forced the next day to appear on trial in my simplest gown and barefooted. I did so. I pleaded your father not to take me away from you and for me to be robbed of all my riches instead, but he refused. I didn't want to take you with me because you and I don't believe what they do.

I hope my blankets are keeping you warm just as they did when I was there. I hope the millipreve has suited you. It was given to me at Avalon as a gift because as you know now I have power.

I gave it to you because I knew you had the look of a sorceress. As you know Avalon is a place

where you are healed by magic. The Fays and sorccers live there! I hope you go there someday.

There is one more thing I must tell you

Tell me what I thought. She never got to finish it. Oh, Mommy, I thought you don't know what seeing your spidery handwriting means to me. I put it back in my pocket knowing I would end up reading it every night.

Ten years Later

*************************************************************

Well, after a while my daughter Avaris was born. She's your mother.

"Grandma, why'd you name Mommy Avaris? Because it means

Lady of Love" I replied As you will see at the end of my story

that I needed love.

As I was saying, she was a beautiful baby with

pretty blue eyes from your grandpa and I. She had a small

button nose and the tiniest little mouth. Her hair was the same fiery

red that you inherited I said gestering toward Megan. She was born with a full head of hair. We rejoiced with her little steps and first words Momma and Dadda, but it all ended with a crash one terrible night.

THE NIGHT MY HEART SPLIT IN TWO

*************************************************************

We were at the house eating breakfast one day. I was holding your mother Avaris in my lap and of course she was fidgeting as strong willed she was. I was always trying to keep her from moving. Lance was across the table drinking from a china cup that once belonged to my grandmother. I was trying to eat eggs and hold your mother still at the same time.

When suddenly Lance said, "You know I heard your father is going away to war in a few days against King Mitus and is looking for people who will fight for him.

I was surprised that he brought up my father for he knew it

hurt me to talk about anyone involved with my mother.

But, I put it off lightly saying, "Why should I care?"

"Because I might enlist," he said.

I dropped my fork halfway to my mouth and stared at him. My father has taken away enough from me. I could hardly bear the other times he took people away from me. You know that Lance. You were there to bring me back after the death of my mother. You know that the next time I may really die!

That's when I couldn't hold back my tears. I ran out carrying Avaris with me. Lance tried to stop me, but I was to quick on my feet. Lance didn't go to war like he wanted. He knew what was going on in my head that day. Was this the battle he was fated to die in?

He looked at me every morning with such a pain in his eyes that made me think "Did I cause him this much grief?" He occupied his time by hunting.

One day I decided to surprise him with a picnic lunch. I held your mother in my arms and stabled the picnic lunch basket on my arm. We came to a clearing where I knew he would be. He always trapped in one area usually. I saw his slender back turned and he was sitting on a stump. I sneaked up behind him playfully and touched his shoulder lightly. He whipped around with his sword drawn ready for battle.

"Rowan", he said realizing it was me.

Suddenly, I saw something that made me scream. And anyone would if they knew that a knight just walked out of the woods where no one lives. I knew he was from King Arthur's court, sent to take you back. Lance turned around to see a towering knight on a black stallion. He was wearing full armor.

"I am Sir Kay of Camelot and have come to seek the beautiful Rowan daughter of Queen Guinevere and King Arthur." I drew my sword well you can't have her I said.

My lady doesn't you want to be mine? He said getting off his horse and kneeling.

"I am no Princess!" I said coldly.

"Oh, yes you are Ro. Don't try to trick me

this time. I was once your love Ro. I'd know you anywhere he said.

What, I never had a love at the castle!" I said.

He was taken aback. So you don't remember old Kaden?

Oh, no! Yes, he touched baby Avaris's

red curls. I pulled her closer to me. I swore an oath Ro to your father that

I would kill the person who was holding you captive. He turned toward

Lance for the first time since he came. "How dare you hold Ro prisoner!" Kaden growled.

I'm not holding her prisoner Lance said.

But, more than that that baby should be mine! "But, don't worry, she will be soon, he laughed.

How do you know?

Because of course I'm going to kill you.

My Love

"No!" I shouted. I ran to Kayden. I pulled out my sword right before Kay did. I pointed the sword at his neck. "Drop the sword!" I said gritting my teeth. He did. "There are only 3 people I can't live without. And who are they? Avaris, Lance, and my mother ,but my father killed her.

Am I on that list?

You are as a friend, but if you kill him then you will not!"

Do I have your word on this?"

"You have my word he said quietly."

I lowered my sword. Kay reached down to pick up his sword when suddenly he spun around and sliced off Lance's shoulder. I screamed at what he had done. Then for one horrible moment Lance's head turned and looked at me and Avaris. Then his eyes closed forever.

OUR STORY ENDS

What happened next Grandma?

"He took me captive and tried to get back to King Arthur. But we never made it. Another knight killed him as I escaped with your mother. I found my way to Avalon."

"What's Avalon?"

"A magical place where I learned magic from your Great Aunt Morgan Le Fay."

But, Grandma I don't know any Aunt by that name.

No, dear but you'll know her when the time is right.

When will it be right?

Whenever you grow up and don't believe in magic.

Dear Reader,

Let me ask you this one more thing Do YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC NOW?

r/r Again no one has reviewed me yet. And I am hoping for at least one review today! Please! I promise whoever reviews I will look at their stories and review!


End file.
